kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
Freeze Detecting Machine
The Freeze Detecting Machine is a contraption used in Super Mario Maker. When Mario changes power-up states or takes damage and a Screen Freeze occurs, the contraption will detect it and can be used to cause a P Switch, a POW Block, or a Key in a block to be activated. This contraption can be used for the entire level once it's loaded thanks to global ground. How It Works This contraption relies on the effects that happen at the end a Screen Freeze. Tracked objects are able to move again 1 frame faster than non-tracked objects, which is used here to separate one from the other. Because tracked objects and everything that is standing on them are global ground, even if Mario goes offscreen, they will never despawn. However, as soon as a non-tracked object falls off a tracked object and is disconnected it will despawn. Setups Basic This contraption will only work if Mario is on screen. Sideways springs doesn't bounce P Switches while they are on ground, but as soon as the game freezes, the tracked Muncher moving downwards will be able to move again 1 frame faster than the P Switch on top of it, causing the P Switch to fall and being bounced by the sideways springs up til it gets hit by a Muncher. The Munchers will get killed by the coins turning into bricks, preventing the other P Switch to get triggered. |-|Setup stuff= |-|Showcase= |} Original This setup is very complex, however it will work no matter where Mario is located in the level. The screen freeze will cause one (or both) of the Bill Blasters to fall off the Munchers allowing the shells to pass and hit the block with the P Switch inside. However, there is a 1 frame window where it is possible that both launchers don't fall off. Simplified This setup requires far less space than the original, however it will not work if Mario is still onscreen, as the Bill Blaster won't despawn. But as soon as the screen freeze, it will cause one of the two tracked POW Blocks to become separated from the POW block on top, which causes it and the Bill Blaster to become disconnected from the global ground resulting in despawning them when Mario is offscreen and allowing the Koopa Troopa to activate the P Switch. This setup will work no matter where Mario is located in the level. The objects on track, the firebar, the P Switches inside the ?blocks and all that is standing on them will count toward global ground, allowing them to never despawn once the contraption is loaded. The shellmets with the sideways springs will release the P Switches inside the ?blocks which won't get hit by the sideways because P Switches will be in a state where they are unable to interact with sideways spring. Once the screen freeze, one of two P Switches will fall from the Muncher on track and being bounced by the sideways springs up til it gets hit by the large Muncher. The large Muncher will get killed by the coin behind it turning into a brick, preventing the other P Switch to get triggered. Notes: After triggering the ?blocks, the shellmets will kill each other to make it less noisy. If there is a block behind the firebar, the sideways spring won't count toward global ground. The curved track with the blue platform allows the P Switches to reach the large Muncher faster. The large Muncher is centered by the use of the centering Glitch . |-|Setup stuff= |-|Showcase= |} See Also Category:Level Design